Truth or Dare: Me is Boss
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: This is a stupid Truth or Dare fic I had in head. It is in script form because I couldn't imagine it any other way. I just had to write it down so that I could think clearly. Here is the result of my craziness! COMPLETE


**A/N I like Truth or Dare and strange stories so here it is. The result of my craziness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Harry Potter related stuff belongs to J. though I don't think she would like this story very much.**

(Everyone from Harry Potter transported into my bedroom which has been made bigger for this purpose.)

Me: Hi everyone! My name is Me and welcome to Truth or Dare: Me is boss!

Harry: Why is it called Truth or Dare: Me is boss?

Me: Because I'm the boss and I can make you do whatever I want!

Harry: But we're older than you.

Me: I'm writing the story so I'm in control of you all. I don't care if you're older. I'm still the boss!

Harry: Okay.

Voldemort: Let me out of here you insolent worm!

Me: Blah, blah. Yadda, yadda. NO! Nya, nya. You can't do anything about it.

Voldemort: AVADA KEDEVRA!

Me: Yeah. That doesn't work here 'cause I says it doesn't.

Voldemort: I will Crucio you as soon as I have my powers back!

Me: Who says you'll get your powers back Moldyshorts.

(Everyone gasps)

Harry: Even I don't go that far in insulting him.

Me: Well you're not me so I will go even further.

Harry: Is that even possible?

Me: Yes. I want snake face to wear a pink tutu.

(Tutu appears on Voldemort)

Voldemort: Get this disgusting thing off of me.

Me: No. Be quiet.

(Voldemort tries to speak but mouth disappears)

Me: Anyone else?

(All shake heads)

Me: Good. Let's start. I'll go first. Malfoy, truth or dare.

Malfoy: Truth

Me: Wimp. What is your favourite colour?

Hermione: Excuse me? That isn't exactly a proper truth. You're supposed to ask something humiliating.

Me: Shut up and listen to his answer.

(Hermione speechless)

Malfoy: (Blushes) Pink

(Everyone laughs)

Malfoy: Granger! Truth or Dare?

Hermione: Truth.

Malfoy: What is your favourite book?

Hermione: (Blushes) Quality Quidditch Supplies

Malfoy: (Smirks)

Ron: You said you didn't like quidditch. You lied to us all. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would like quidditch?

Hermione: Shut up Ronald.

Me: I don't like you either so I'm going to burn your personal library!

Hermione: Don't Me! Please don't! (begs)

Me: Too late. Mwa ha ha ha.

(Hermione's personal library goes up in flames)

Me: Your turn Hermione.

Hermione: Dudley Dursley. (glares at him evilly) Truth or Dare?

Dudley: T..t..truth (scared of Hermione's glare)

Hermione: What exactly happens during Harry's stay at your house?

Dudley: (Tells her about cupboard, chores, starving Harry, beatings)

Ginny: HOW DARE YOU! AVADA KEDEVRA

(Dudley drops to the ground and dies)

Hermione: Ginny? You killed him. (gasps)

Ginny: Me, what did I do?

Me: I didn't like the whale so I made you kill him. I told you I was the boss.

Ginny: That you did.

Harry: Thanks Gin. He was really getting on my nerves.

Ginny: Harry!

Harry: What? You heard what he did. He deserved it. Me?

Me: Yes Harry?

Harry: Can you get rid of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as well?

Me: Sure.

Hermione: AVADA KEDEVRA! AVADA KEDEVRA!

(Vernon and Petunia die.)

Hermione: What did I do?

Me: I made you kill them.

Hermione: Cool

Me: Yes. Very cool. Your turn Gin

Ginny: Colin. Truth or Dare?

Colin: Dare.

Me: Finally!

Ginny: You're the one controlling the story. Colin, run over your camera with a steam-roller.

Colin: (Runs over camera. Gets out of steam-roller) My beautiful camera!

Colin: Pansy. Truth or Dare?

Pansy: Dare

Colin: Do the Kan-Kan. **A/N Sorry don't know how to spell it.**

Pansy: (Does the Kan-Kan)

Pansy: Ron. Truth or Dare.

Ron: Truth

Pansy: Wimp. Who do you like?

Ron: You (goes deep red)

Pansy: Me? Oh that's so sweet. (Kisses Ron)

Ron: (looking very happy) Snape. Truth or Dare?

Snape: Dare

Ron: Tell your biggest secret.

Snape: I love karaoke!

Everyone: Oookaaay. Strange.

Snape: Potter! Truth or Dare?

Harry: Dare

Snape: Kiss the girl you love.

Harry: (Walks over to Ginny and kisses her)

Ginny: Harry? You love me?

Harry: Yes I do Gin.

Harry: Crabbe. Truth or Dare?

Crabbe: Truth

Harry: What's your I.Q?

Crabbe: 1.023. Me! Truth or Dare?

Me: You're not allowed to ask me questions.

Crabbe: Yes I am.

Me: No you're not and for arguing with me I'm going to let the dementors have you!

Crabbe: Noooooooo! (Dementors close in around him. Disappears into a pile of dust.)

Me: My turn! Goyle. Truth or Dare?

Goyle: Dare.

Me: Great! Mwa ha ha ha. Kiss Bellatrix Lestrange!

Goyle: (Gulps and tries to kiss Bellatrix)

Bellatrix: Oh no you don't you little swine! AVADA KEDEVRA!

(Goyle falls to the ground then disappears)

Me: Thank you Bella. He was almost as annoying as Crabbe and Snake face.

Bellatrix: I'm going to forget you insulted my master because I don't want to disappear as well.

Me: Smart choice. Your turn.

Bellatrix: Me. Truth or Dare?

Me: Dare.

Hermione: You said no one could give you truth or dare.

Me: No I didn't. You aren't a very good listener Hermione.

Hermione: I am so! You said no one could give you truth or dare!

Me: No I didn't. I said Crabbe couldn't give me truth or dare. I never mentioned anybody else.

Hermione: Oh (turns red in face)

Me: Yes oh. You can go to Azkaban until the game is over! Mwa ha ha ha!

Hermione: You're evil.

Me: Thanks! Glad you noticed. Goodbye.

(Hermione disappears)

Bellatrix: Your dare is to burn Dumbledores beard.

Dumbledore: No! Not my beard.

Bellatrix: Yes. His beard.

Me: Okay. Incendio

(Dumbledores beard catches fire)

Dumbledore: (Runs around screaming until beard is all gone. Starts sobbing)

Me: Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Yes?

Me: You're disqualified. You can join Hermione.

(Dumbledore disappears)

Me: Good riddance. My turn. Ginny Truth or Dare?

Ginny: Dare.

Me: I dare you to play tag with the centaurs.

Ginny: Easy! (goes and plays tag with centaurs)

Me: Sorry everyone. I'm out of ideas. You can all go to Azkaban. See you later!

(Everyone disappears)'

**A/N What did you think. I know it's different from my other stories but it was something I had to get out of my system so that I could concentrate. You don't have to review if you don't like and all that other stuff but if you do like it, please put this story on Favourites and review. This story is complete so I'm not going to put any more things in it. Thanks for reading this really stupid and weird story.**


End file.
